Christmas Pary Surprise
by Hatake Tsukiko
Summary: At America's Annual Christmas party Vinland is hiding a seceret from her lover France and everyone seems to know what it is but him. Will France find out or will he remain oblivious.


I do not known Hetalia, be freaken sweet if I did. These are the ramblings of fan girl but do enjoy, some of the characters and events are based off a gaia rp, such as the states and Vinland. Hope you enjoy. PS. I could not write this with out the help of my friend iAllisonJones_Indianna who is AWSOME!

* * *

><p>"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY ANNUAL CHRISTMAS PARTY!" shouted America at the top of his lungs so that all of his guests could hear him; he was all decked out this year, dressed up as Santa Claus, with a quiet Canada standing next to him looking embarrassed at how ridiculous his brother was dressed up.<p>

"Um brother…maybe you should tone it down a bit." Canada spoke, giving a bit of an awkward stare at his brother.

America looked over at Canada. He paused for a moment and laughed, saying "What are you talking about Mattie! Dude, lighten up, it's a party! WE HAVE PLENY OF BEER AND WINE FOR EVERYONE, SO FEEL FREE TO DRINK YOUR FILL!" A whole crowd of people stormed the bar and when they left it was a mess.

"See….." said Canada sighing.

America was having fun taking pictures and making sure that everyone got a gift, there where so many guests at the party it was hard to keep track of them all. "Huh? HEY VINLAND YOU MADE IT!" He ran over to give her a great big hug. "I'm so glad you made it!" France was following her making sure to stay close by. She nearly fell over from the surprise hug.

"Ha ha of course I would come it has been too long since we all had a Yule tide celebration like this. I brought some wine from my home I hope that you like it." But before America could take the wine, the California twins snatched it.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of it!" they said as they scampered away. America was shaking his fists at those two, and then looked back at Vinland.

"Sorry about that ….damn kids. Alright well we got all kinds of stuff to drink and eat so help yourself, and don't forget we'll be cutting the Christmas cake soon; hope you like pink icing." he said as he waved goodbye he had others he had to greet too.

Canada smiled at his adoptive big sister. Vinland had protected him and America when they were very small, before England and France came around. It was a little weird to see her dating France, considering how those two had always been fighting before. He ran up to hug her, but he didn't hug as hard as America did. He looked up at her face, and that's when the light bulb went off in is head. He gave a cute little giggle. "I see you got a great gift from Papa this year." A loud crash came from behind them "Ah, Maryland, you shouldn't be flying that inside! Especially with mistletoe on it!" He called as he ran after Maryland, trying to get the remote control helicopter from her. France looked a little confused at what Canada said.

"I didn't give your gift yet?" Vinland was trying to hide her blush, a little desperate for a diversion.

"Um do you think you could get us some food? I am very hungry." He nodded and walked off, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. France went off to go get some food for him and Vinland; it had been a while since they ate together. She always seemed hungry lately… While at the table he piled several different varieties of food; there was a lot to choose from. Some looked wonderful; others…. Well it was easy to tell who brought what. Eyeing the blood pudding that England brought, he made sure to stay away from that.

Sweden walked over at the moment. That was just who France wanted to see right then. "God Jul, France." He said as he placed a straw goat on the table.

"Joyeux Noël Sweden…" France looked very nervous. Sweden was Vinland's older and very protective brother, and, though he had never made any threats to France for dating her, he always got an intimating vibe from the guy. "What is with the goat?"

Sweden looked down at his own gift, the one in question via France. "Oh, this is for Vinland. It is a Julbock. It is to ensure naughty children do not open presents before Christmas." France looked at the strange thing. It was kind of cute, but a very odd gift to give someone. He… partially understood what Sweden had told him, though. "Oh, I made her favorite fish dish too. It is right there."

France thanked Sweden for the gift, and for the food, and quickly moved away from him. "I brought you some of your favorite dishes. I hope that they are good." he said, laughing as he handed Vinland her plate.

Allison was showing off the new baseball bat she got from her dad to her aunt. "Check it out! Isn't it great? It's a real major league bat! Dad wants me to practice on baseball with him. Cool, huh?" she excitedly said. "It mainly happens during the spring here, but you should come watch sometime!"

Vinland smiled. "You will have to show me this sport sometime; it sounds wonderful. Oh, pakka, France, this does look good." she tried several of the different foods but stay away from the fish, France looked confused.

"I thought fish was your favorite. That's why I got you so much." Vinland tried not to look worried, though she knew it was failing miserably.

"It is my favorite; I am just unfamiliar with this type is all….I shall eat it later." France knew that it was a bold face lie; she just said because that fish was one of the dishes that Sweden brought, but he tried not to dwell on it.

"I am going to go get some of that wine we brought back from Cali and Cam would you like any?" Vinland nodded; she couldn't speak because her mouth was full, and it wasn't until he had already left that she realized what he had said.

"Wait…. I forgot I am not supposed to have any." she muttered under her breath, sighing after a brief pause, and looked back at Indiana, who was giving her a weird look. That's when the light bulb went off in her head, too.

"No you…..nah…" She was trying to figure out what to say, but she found herself speechless at first, trying to figure out what to do. She trailed off after that, just leaving things be—as she liked to do instead of blurting it out… like two certain Californians liked to do. That was when she spotted a very certain Englishman; one she'd been secretly seeing. Allison and England had been trying to keep it under wraps—America would murder him if he'd ever found out. She smiled widely. "I'll catch up with you later, Aunt Vinland!" she called, hurrying away, giggling merrily. As if she hadn't been trying to hide this since a few days ago at her birthday…

France walked over to Cali and Cam looking a little mad. "Alright, you two, hand it over." At this point, France was holding out his hand.

"Hand what over?" they said in unison, mocking him.

"The wine, you brats. Vinland worked hard on that, and you're too young to drink!" The twins had given him a bit of an evil look, but gave it back eventually. "Good. Let us hope she can at least hold this down." he muttered mostly to himself, but the twins over heard.

"Is Tia Vinland sick?" Cali asked him. He shook his head.

"No I don't think she is, but her stomach has been acting up some mornings?" The light bulb went off for the twins, too, and gave an evil smirk.

"He doesn't get it, does he, Hermana?" said Cam, as France left.

"No, I don't think he does, Hermano." Cali said, as they spotted their father. "We should tell Dad." The two ran over America, a mischievous grin firmly planted on both of their faces.

France sighed; this was a weird party, and he only just got there. Everyone was acting very unusual, especially Vinland; he didn't like the feeling of them knowing something he didn't. "I managed to get the wine back; oh, and your brother Sweden wanted me to give you this." Vinland's eyes lit up when she saw the julbock.

"Oh, how thoughtful! A Julbock!" She spoke, as she took the small straw goat and held it tight.

"HE DID WHAT!" screamed America from across the room. "I'LL KILL THAT FRENCH BASTARD!" Canada was trying to calm America down but failed. France looked over. It was probably the worst timing he had right then.

"What is he yelling about now…." He soon realized he needed to run because America was charging at him fast, with Indiana's bat held high about his head.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Vinland looked shocked and tried to stop him but was knocked down when the two of them ran past. Canada helped her up.

"What is going on?" Vinland asked as she sweat-dropped from the embarrassment.

"America found out." Canada replied as Vinland hung her head.

"Oh."

France was trying to get away from America, but he was really fast. Several times, he just nearly missed being hit by the bat. America only paused briefly, when he saw Allison and England practically making out, with no mistletoe in sight. America grit his teeth. He was going to kill the English bastard, thanks to seeing this. America had to think—who did he want to kill more? The guy who 'did other things' with his sister, or the bastard who was making out with his daughter? He decided that France was a bit more dangerous than England currently. He sped off like Jackie Robinson after hitting a home-run, catching up to France.

France was almost in the clear when the giant Christmas cake that was being brought out got in his way. He and America crashed right into it! There was cake and there were limbs everywhere; it was just a big pink mess. Maryland was screaming at the both of them because she was the one who made the cake this year, America was choking France, Cam and Cali where laughing like crazy, and there was Vinland looking pissed. "ENOUGH! Let go of him this instant, America!" America looked like a deer in the head lights when he heard his sister's voice; he had no choice but to let go.

"But but….he!"

She glared at him, making him stop talking. France was rubbing his throat where America's hands had been. "What the hell, America, what did I do to you! Now my good suit is ruined." America snapped back

"Like you don't know, you stupid frog! You knoc-…." Vinland whapped America on the back of the head with her hand, to shut him up. She helped France up and sighed.

"I was going to wait and tell you on Christmas day, but I suppose I will have to tell you now. France elska verr…I am with child." France's eyes went big; he looked like he was in a daze. "France, you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I think you broke him, Tia Vinland." said the twins.

"Way to go, France!" Maryland gave him a thumbs up. France just looked around, before snapping out of his stunned daze.

"…I'm going to be a papa…" he fell over but with a smile on his face. She smiled, laughing lightly.

"Ja, you're going to be a fadir. Is not that wonderful?" She tried to help him up out of the cake mess.

"…then why did America try and kill me?" he asked a little dazed by it all.

"Dude, you knocked up my sister; what do you expect my reaction to be!" America yelled, still holding the bat. "And, dude, Sweden, why aren't you mad, too? I mean, she is your little sister!" Sweden gave a 'huh?' and looked over.

"Why would I be angry? They were only following tradition; he has been most agreeable in these matters. I will forgo the standard five ewes. You have my blessing." Vinland looked mad.

"Only five? What the hell, Bruder?" He looked over.

"Oh, yes, ten ewes."

"Better." America looked so confused by all this.

"Wha…..? Huh….? Alright alright! I give….I give! Congrats sis…..and France you better treat her right, cause if you don't I will kill you!" he said, waving the bat right in front of France's face.

Vinland couldn't help but laugh a bit. "America, it is a tradition for my people that, before marriage, the bride would be at least a month pregnant. I am sorry; I thought you knew." She gave an apologetic smile. Had he not gotten the invitations they sent out?

America face lit up, as if forgetting COMPLETELY about the incident that just took place… and forgetting that he had Indiana's bat. "Wait, you're getting married? Dude, am I invited?" he asked as he grabbed Canada. "Can Mattie be my plus one?" Canada glared at his brother. His brother really could be an idiot upon occasion…

"How did you not know they were getting married? We got the invitations weeks ago!" Canada mentioned. America had a blank look on his face.

"Really?" Indeed, he had not noticed that there was, in fact, an invitation that had come in the mail about a few weeks ago, before Allison's birthday. He thought it was just another meeting invite, so he'd just tossed it aside on a desk somewhere in the house. Which meant…

Well, he'd have to go through the house to find it. Not exactly what he wanted to do, especially due to the fact that it was his annual Christmas party. Unless people wanted to help him search the house, then they would go for it… though he doubted it. He left that to the people who…

Oh, that wasn't good… The people who clean the house daily must have thrown it out. No, a wedding invite would be saved. Especially for a wedding that hadn't even happened yet. So it just might be hanging on the refrigerator in his kitchen, though he'd have to take a look when the party was done. It was possible it was where he thought it would be, though he couldn't be for certain if it was or not.

He had been completely distracted by the whole invitation thing when he noticed that one of his kids wasn't there with them and remembered seeing England making out with his daughter. Meanwhile England and Allison where in a dark corner kissing passionately, England's hand was on her thigh while the other on her waist. They where enjoying their secret alone time and England was just about to move his hand to lift her leg up when a sudden and loud CRACK was all he heard before collapsing onto the floor. Allison looked up to see her dad holding her bat now with some of England's blood on it. "DAD!" America looked over at his daughter who was now screaming at him and taking her bat back. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He screamed back "WHY WHERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH HIM!" Allison pointed up "Cause there was…..MARY YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE SURE THAT THERE WAS MISTLETOE!"

Maryland looked over and shrugged "Sorry Unca Mattie took my helicopter away from me."


End file.
